Government of the Union of Midway
The Government of the Union of Midway is a (monarchic democracy). Royal Family The royal family of the Union of Midway is the aspect of the Government that requires a Monarchy. The Emperor of the Union of Midway (Zabuza Hashimoto) was originally the President of the Union of Midway. However, when the Nationalist Party came into power, they made him Emperor, thus starting the Royal Family. The royal family holds some power, and has a large say in many government matters for all branches in the government. However at any time the State Committee of the Executive Branch, Congress of the Legislative Branch, or the Council of the Judicial Branch may overturn any decisions made by the Emperor (with a vote of 75% or more for overturning the decision). This is to ensure that the Emperor doesn't become corrupt with power and oppress the people. The Emperor is not allowed to do anything that would give him unlimited power over the people, any decision that could be taken as giving the Emperor unlimited power is automatically overturned. Federal Government Executive Branch The executive branch is a branch of the government that is in charge of most foreign affairs, though they do hold some power in internal matters. The Executive Branch consists of the State Committee and the President. The President leads the executive branch and all members of the State Committee are elected by the people of each province. Each province has 2 members for the State Committee, one Representative, and one Vice Representative in case the Representative in unavailable. Both are chosen through a fair electoral process. Decisions made by the Executive Branch can be overturned by the Congress of the Legislative Branch, this is to maintain a balance of power. The President is chosen through a fair electoral process by all the people of the Union of Midway. Representatives and Vice Representative can serve 2 terms, and each term lasts 2 years. The President can serve 2 terms and each term lasts 3 years. Legislative Branch The legislative branch of the government is in charge of making laws and maintaining order within the nation. The legislative branch is led by Chairman of the Legislative Branch. Each province in the Union of Midway has 4 members of congress chosen through a fair electoral process. There are 2 Congressman, and 2 Vice Congressman in case one or more of the Congressman isn't available. Each can serve 2 terms, and each term lasts 2 years. Decisions made by the Legislative Branch can be overturned by the Judicial Branch, this is to maintain a balance of power. Judicial Branch The judicial branch of the government is in charge of examining laws, overseeing conflicts, and has some legislative power. The judicial branch is led by the High Council. Each province chose 1 councilor, who can serve however many terms they like; each term lasts 2 years. The councilors are elected by the people of each province. There are courts and councils under the High Council, Provincial and Local levels. Each Council/Court may make decisions on a case but the High Councils' decision is the final word in the judicial branch. The people may also submit grievances to their local court/councils, who then deliberate on whether or not something should be done. If the problem is major or is reported by a large amount of citizens, some form of action must be taken. The Chairman of the Judicial System is the person who is chosen by the High Council to announce decisions made by the High Council, and represents the Judicial Branch when signing treaties. Decisions made by the Judicial branch may be overturned by the Executive Branch. Provincial Government In a Monarchic Democracy the provincial governments are made up of a Provincial Committee. The representatives in the Provincial Committee are chosen through a fair electoral process. The number of representatives in the Provincial Committee's are 23 for every province. The Provincial Committee has nearly absolute power over the province, but to ensure that the committee doesn't become corrupt with power their actions are monitored by the Judicial Branch. The Judicial Branch may overturn a provinces Provincial Committee's decisions, and impeach any representatives that are corrupt. However they may only do this when a large amount of the population has filed grievances regarding the representative or decision. The Provincial Committee cannot do any form of action to prevent citizens from filing grievances, doing so would be illegal. In the event that this does happen all Representatives in the provinces Provincial Committee that had anything to do with the event are impeached, and are forbidden to run for any government position ever again. The open positions are filled in by representatives chosen by the people of the province through a fair electoral process. People's Branch The People's Branch of the Union of Midway is lead by the citizens of the Union of Midway. It is administered by the Voice of the People's Officer (also known as the Chief Representative). The People's Branch supersedes all lower jurisdiction, including the Executive, Legislative, and Judicial branches of the Union of Midway. It is divided into four levels: Federal, Provincial, Local, and City. All laws, obligations, orders, and other statements conducted by the People's Branch are first proposed at city-level to the City Council. If the proposal reaches majority vote by 2/3, the proposal will be elevated to the Local Council. If the majority of participating civilians vote for the proposal, it will be elevated to the Provincial Council. If the majority of participating civilians vote for the proposal, it will be elevated to the Federal Council. If the majority of participating civilians vote for the proposal, it will be officially declared by the Chief Representative and made an order. Once an order has been made the government of the Union of Midway is obligated to see that the order is fulfilled. Category:Governments